1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing devices and, particularly, to a testing device for assisting the testing of rivets.
2. Description of Related Art
Rivets are widely used to fasten two or more metal plates together. Before practical applications, it is important to install a rivet on test plates to test whether or not a specific type of rivet is suitable for a specific application. To realize this, the test plates must be drilled or punched first, which is inconvenient. In addition, after the test plates have been drilled and riveted many times, the mechanical characteristics may change, which may affect the accuracy of the test.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a testing device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.